vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
1v1
|singers = GUMI English |producers = R.I.P (music, lyrics, illust) |links = }} Background 1v1 is a song by R.I.P featuring GUMI. Lyrics Friend request still pending Same as it's always been Not gonna let you in You know you'll never win! Happiness is indistinct I guess it's not for me! I've got the things I need Holds things I can't forsee! Really, what's this all about? I'd rather quit the game It just won't be the same It would be you to blame These feelings I can't control I would never like you! THought it was just a fluke I guess its really true... 2 3 4! Hold on now, this is just insane! I don't think this is how you play the game. This is crazy, but I think you might be cheating! Hold up now, is this really real? This is not what I am supposed to feel! Hey, what is happening? What have you done to me?! すきじゃない！ I've patched the bugs It's all okay! I won't ever again HEY! I'll do all that I can To prevent your stupid plan! OWO My feelings I can't control Do I really like you? NO! If so, I think I'm screwed! It could never be true... 2 3 4! Hold on now, this is just insane! I don't think this is how you play the game. This is crazy, but I think you might be cheating! Hold up now, is this really real? This is not what I am supposed to feel! Tell me, what is happening? What have you done to me?! Come on now, are you kidding me?! This is not some kind of RPG! Going crazy Cause I know that you are cheating! Stop it now, you're delirious! My heart aching so Are you serious?! Tell me, what is happening? What have you done to me?! I know that this is all meaningless But, I can't help if I want to express That love is a waste and distasteful! You're a big idiot, you know?! I won't stand for this any longer! I'm impatient Wating, not over! Oh, it's no use, and I'm gonna lose! Nothing I do seems to be s t o p p i n g y o u 2 3 4! 2 3 4! 2 3 4! Hold on now, this is just insane! I don't think this is how you play the game. This is crazy, but I think I might be cheating! Hold up now, this is so unreal! I dunno what I am supposed to feel! Tell me, what is happening? What have you done to me?! Come on now, are you kidding me?! This is not some kind of RPG! Going crazy Cause I'm positive you're cheating! Think I'm goin' delirious My heart aching so Are you serious?! Tell me, what is happening? What have you done to me?! Now you've really done it You're in love with me! External Links Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI